


The Plush

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Car paint scratching, Cosma has no idea what is happening, Creampie, Dapper Fox & Dr. Venom mention, Double Anal Penetration, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Eating out a Plushie, Hidden Plush Sex while on video call, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Angst, M/M, Making out with a plushie, Male Solo, Non-Human Genitalia, Plush Humping, Plushies, SelfCest with a plush, Sex on a Car, Sex on hood of car, Sex with plush, Sex with plushie while driving, Stuffed Toys, Suprise gift, Surpise call during selfcare, Surprises, Technically noncon with Cosma but she didn't know and it was fucking hot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, crawling, oral with a plushie, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Venomous finds a plush atop his bed one afternoon. Upon further inspection Fink Knew nothing of it. And upon *further* inspection he found the beak opened and within felt like a /very/ willing mouth.Shameless Smut, small plot. Really just wanted some Plush fucking.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Plush

_**The Plush** _

* * *

It appeared on his bed one afternoon. He had been returning from a drive and noticed the basketball-sized chicken plush on the bed. It was completely round except for the small feet and two wings. The oddest bit was the embroidered metallic fabric and two large button eyes, one black the other red, and the black stitching in the four holes crossed with an X. A small beak was also part of it and it looked like that might even open. Topped off with a small poof of green feathers next to the metallic fabric. 

Venomous picked it up, it was soft and far lighter than he expected giving it a squish he noticed the mouth did open. With a hmm, of interest, he walked back out to the living room. "Fink? Is this yours?" He held the plush aloft noticing now it had a rhinestone where the butt would be and an odd seem, did it take batteries?

"Wh-" his minion looked up from her videos game and her lip pulled up in a sneer her nose wrinkling, "Hell-,"

"Language," he cut her off with a raised brow. 

"Sorry boss. Why would I want a toy that looks like BoxButt?!" She scoffed and turned back at her game unpausing it. 

"Hmm." He murmured and carried the plush back to his room. 

He tossed it on his bed and proceeded to undress, he wanted to shower before he went back down to his lab. The small chicken plush caught his eye again and he looked back at the locked bedroom door. Picking up the toy he went into his adjoined bath and locked that door too. 

Sitting on the toilet he inspected it closely again. The small feathers atop were soft and when he brought it up to smell it; it smelled like the last time he had seen the short male the plush reminded him of. With a soft sound of contentment he squeezed it again and watched the small beak open, black within caught his attention and he pushed a finger into the beak.

Shock and arousal spiked down his back; instead of soft fabric inside with the feeling of stuffing, this felt just like he had stuck his finger into the mouth of another person. 

He pulled his finger free quickly and clutched the plush, looking around like he might be being watched. No…he was alone, there was no one else in his small attached bathroom. He peered into the mouth again squeezing it nearly to the point of both-sided touching but he could not see within. 

He poked the mouth again, still soft velvety plush, but the moment he pushed his finger past it was enveloped in a soft hot mouth. He could feel teeth and a tongue the latter felt like it was trying to figure out what was in it. Pulling his finger back he noticed a small trail of liquid, how the ever-loving Cob did this toy end up in his room? He shrugged ‘ _ Why look a gift horse in the mouth?’ _ He pushed his finger back in as deeply as he could, his twin cocks twitching to life as the tongue pushed at his finger pulling it back inside. Slowly he slid a second finger into the mouth, letting out a groan as the tongue flicked at the fingers and now the mouth began to silently suck at the digits.

Venomous moaned again, Cob this would feel like a hell of a blow job. He looked once more at the locked door and down at the mouth/beak still spread around his two fingers. Pulling them free and grunting at the sight of some sort of lubrication coating them, he angled the ball down and pushed one of his now fully hardened members past the fabric beak. He groaned louder, it was  _ exactly  _ like a mouth, and he did not stop pushing himself into the beak until the plush was flush with his groin and the second cock was jammed into the soft plush of its stomach. 

Wet hot, and swallowing around him, he could barely hold in another loud moan as he pulled the plush back, watching it leave his dick slick with lubrication, the wide button eyes watching him and he had a flash of *who* the plush looked like. He groaned and fucked the plush down, expecting there to be a bottom, a base, something, but no it just kept swallowing and moving the invisible tongue.

It wasn't long until he pushed himself as deep as he could go and doubled over the plush cumming both inside and on its exterior. His cocks twitched with pleasure as the one buried in the plush felt as though it were being milked. Pulling free, he could see the lube, but his cum was gone, the only remnants marking the soft greenish tinted peach tone of the plush’s exterior. Huffing he wiped clean the outside with a few wet wipes before opening its mouth again. How the hell was this thing even real, where did his cum go? Pushing his finger back into the plush it was just a wet soft mouth again, the tongue probing his finger, but pulling it free still showed no cum. This was dangerous and should be kept far and away from anyone else. 

-*

Away in his closet, it sat, sure he would crave to pull it out, wanting to partake again but he stopped himself. He should be more focused on  _ real  _ things, not a toy in his closet. 

That was until he laid Fink down in bed and went to finally take a shower and to clean himself of the dust and debris. Of course, he knew bringing the squat man to the yacht was a bad idea.. but that that was the best Cob damn night he had had in ages. Smiling, he left her room and then grabbed a bottle of cider from the fridge. Who hadn't had a shower cider before? 

He should not have. After nearly half the bottle, the heat and the adrenaline started to wear on him, and when he stepped out he nearly slipped. ‘ _ I  _ **_really_ ** _ need to get a new shower mat’ _ Carefully he drained the rest of the bottle then slid back into his room. The shower in the main bath was far better than his own. 

Crawling into bed and curling on his stomach the awareness that he had stayed semi-hard through the desk ride, and the shower didn't help when he turned on the jets that hit the  _ sore _ spots of his body. Now, as the booze and calmness of the room clashed his dicks felt hard and ready to go. 

With a grunt, he only lifted his hips and burned his head into his bed using a careless grasp on his cocks to start a disjointed rhythm that had him hissing with frustration quickly when he couldn't get the angle right. He wanted to  _ fuck _ . 

He could hear his tail rattle for a moment and his eyes on the door double-checking it was locked before he slipped from the bed. He crawled to the back of his closet, pulling free the plush. He looked down at his hands and then back the way he came, opening his mouth he bit into the plush and carried it back out into his room. His tail rattled again as he inhaled slowly and through his dampened state could scent the Plush no longer smelled like it used to, nor did it smell like it had sat in his closet. He was sure though that it was just his mind, he had scented the short male many times in the desk flight back to Boxmore. That's all this had to be, there was no way it smelled like the other male did on the flight. 

Crawling back up onto his bed he dropped the plush and crawled over it, nuzzling it and rolling it up to his pillows, his tongue flicking as he did this. A few rolls of the large plush and his nose met with the small beak. He opened his eyes to look down at the plastic eyes staring back up at him. He rubbed his nose along the fabric before lowering his lips onto the beak.

It felt like he was kissing… a plush. A sound of disappointment escaped him; he rubbed the sides of the cheeks and opened the yellow flaps of fabric, still black and dark within. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue within, that was what he had expected. It felt as though his tongue had entered the mouth he had longed to return to, and in some way would really rather be attached to a real version of this facsimile. He groaned as he pressed his face into the pillow, shoving as much of his tongue into the beak as he could, opening it much as it had with his cock, however, the tongue seemed lackadaisical and did not move much this time. As he swiped along with the teeth and tongue he tasted the cider and  _ something _ else. He groaned again and fisted one of his cocks, his tongue moving in a fake thrusting motion teasing himself until he pulled back and looked down at the plastic buttons and beak, the latter a darker color from his spit. 

"Cob Box-man… I want to wreck you." He leaned down again, shoving his tongue back into the mouth. His tongue flicked across the wide flat one in hopes of a reaction, but none came. He pulled back and groaned in frustration. "Come on...do something..." he rolled onto his back and lifted the plush above his head, slowly turning it over until he found the odd seam again. His eyes flicked up to the mouth, then back down to the seam… Rubbing his thumbs against the soft fabric, he slowly opened it and, to his surprise, there was another hole. Bringing it to his face he didn’t notice any change in the scent. It smelled just like the rest of the plush, perhaps a bit more of the scent of the shorter male. Debating for a moment, Ven opted to inspect the new opening with his tongue instead of a finger. As the long snakelike appendage probed inside, his eyes opened wide; he was not expecting to find the interior to so closely resemble...well, an anus.

He groaned and gave this hole the same treatment, feeling it open just as easy as the mouth did. He wished he could hear the other male, have them above his face as he prepared them. His hand moved from squeezing aside to up into the mouth. He sent a small thanks that the tongue was active again once again, the sensation causing him to groan into the opening. 

Shoving his tongue deeper as he used his fingers to plunder the depths of the mouth, each wiggle of his tongue causing a harder suck at the digits. Oh, so there was a correlation? This was  _ great magic.  _ He pulled his mouth away and took a few stealing breaths, before curling into a seated position the plush in his lap he turned the chicken so its button eyes faced up toward him. Holding the plush above one of his cocks, he slowly pressed into the hole; it was not as wet as he would have preferred, but that would be fixed next time.

He pushed the plush down until it was flush with his groin, then curled down to open the mouth of it again, pushing his tongue into that hole. Continuing to kiss the plush, he reached under it and began stroking his free cock while he slowly began to buck his hips. It was such an odd sensation, thrusting his full length into this plush yet not feeling it hit any sort of bottom, all while feeling like he was inside of a warm body.

The tongue inside of the plush moved with his, sucking at it, but when it tried to follow him up into his own mouth, it disappeared. ‘ _ Hmm..it seems whatever magic this thing uses can’t be brought out of it’ _ The reality came quite clearly to him, so he kept his tongue in its mouth and allowed the channel around him to twitch. 

His hand on the extra cock was the only one moving for a long few moments until he was pulled his head back. Groaning softly, he pulled the plush up by the small tuft of feathers and pushed it down onto his cock, groaning as he felt himself unable to bottom ‘ _ There had to be an end to this plush, there had to be something…’ _

He stopped pushing it with force and pulled it slowly up. With a practiced motion, Ven leaned over to the nightstand next to his bed, pulled free a bottle of lube from the small drawer. He clicked up open and looked down at his two cocks both heavy, the upper one flopped back on his stomach. Cob, it was a good thing he was still drunk. Tucking the plush under his chin, he pressed his tongue into the newly exposed hole, pinning it to his chest and keeping the opening prepared while using both hands to pour and slick his cocks with lube. He tossed the bottle to the side and squeezed his twin lengths together, his other hand grabbed the plush and lowered it onto the now doubled girth. Cob if he wasn't drunk, and he had not paused to get lube, he would have already cum. 

The feeling of the channel was even better with the lube, and the feeling of the inside squirm and stretch made his hands ball in fists on either side of the plush. It was slower this time, the hole not giving as easy, but soon both cocks were seated within, and he could see the seam opened wide as he felt his head go light. 

He gasped and pressed himself back on the bed letting his cocks rest inside as he tried to not cum instantly up. No… he wanted to tease himself for a moment, really enjoy the feeling that mimicked being inside of someone. He had not realized how long it had been since he had felt anything wrapped around his dick, and never dared to put both inside of anything he had fucked before. Groaning, he ran a hand over his nipple hissing as he felt the small plastic barbell. Small and inconspicuous, but when he squeezed, it jolted right to his hips, twitching them upward and nearly whimpering at the wet 'squelch'. 

The pressure in his balls and the tightness in his lower stomach caused him to thrust into the plush almost unconsciously. Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed a fistfull of the feather on topop of the plush and slowly pulled it up and off his cocks, stopping just at the tips before slamming it back down until it was flush with his groin. 

He groaned and began to fuck to the toy, slamming himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. Slowly he rolled onto his side, curling his snake adjacent body around the plush, trying to get a better angle to keep a good pace going. His face was buried in his pillow, muffling the sounds of immense pleasure he realized he had been missing out on.  _ ‘Fuck... _

A few more thrusts before he curled in tight, shoving his cocks as deep as they could, releasing into the void. He let out a loud cry and buried his face further into the pillow. Only lifting his head to huff out a few breaths his hips slowly pulled back, he whimpered as his overly sensitive members slipped free; once again, only noticing lube on his cocks, no cum. He rolled to his side and lifted the plush, scenting it as his eyes grew heavy. It smelled of sweat now and he assumed his own, but it was more smoky and musky. He let out a soft content hiss and curled around the plush before falling quickly to sleep. 

-*

To say he became infatuated with the plush would be… an understatement. He would sleep with it at night, making sure to wrap it in one of his shirts in case Fink saw it, and during the times she was at school he would keep it on his lap while he was in his office. It wasn't even sexual, he just liked to brush his hand across the metallic fabric and soft tuft of hair, it made dealing with Congresswoman much easier. 

Of course though when the mood struck him, he would turn on the small chicken, unzip his fly and press both heads into the mouth. He was quite pleased when he discovered that the mouth could accommodate both of his cocks. He would use the plush for a time during the afternoon, making sure to have an open spot in his schedule first. 

Yet, all good plans are meant to be tested and the ringing on his desktop caused him to stop mid-stroke and click with alarm, shocked that someone would have the gull to interrupt the time of the day he specifically told * **no one to call** *. Suddenly a meeting marked important was called. Grunting he kept his dicks in the beak and cocked his hips more under his desk, hiding anything that might be visible.

_ ‘Who knew when the meeting would be over...hmm... this could be fun.’ _

The meeting was quick, but oh was it exciting. Halfway through Cosma asked if his bot order had been filled and when he shook his head Cosma literally spit fire. She was instantly pulling up her phone and dialing  _ someone _ .

He leaned forward to adjust himself, pulling himself out partly from the faux throat and mouth, looking with interest as this call was answered by a sputtering Ernesto bot instead of Lord Boxman.

"S-so sorry Cosma, Lord Boxman is unable to answer. Can I t-take a message??" The bot looked uncomfortable and in the background, he could faintly hear something. 

"No! This is highly unacceptable! I need to speak to him * **_this moment_ ** .*" Cosma demanded and slammed a scaled fist on her desk. 

"Ma'am Cosma, my apologies but-"

As the bot spoke Venomous' eyes squinted and he discretely pulled the plush from his dicks, shivering at the feeling of room temp air on his 'spit' soaked dick.

"OH! On-" the bot was cut short as a fowl hand grabbed their shoulder and pushed them aside. 

"My sincere apologies Cosma!! I was -" Boxman's attention was caught as he noticed it was a three-way call and in the corner of the screen was Venomous. "Handling something. What can I do for you both?" He seemed more nervous now. 

"I would like to know why Professor Venomous has  _ still _ not gotten his shipment of bots?" Her growl was accompanied by flames licking her golden scales. 

"OOOOh well you see" and so began Lord Boxman's excuses, one after another but Venomous wasn’t listening, he had taken notice that the cyborg's voice was rougher than last time they had spoken on the phone. 

He moved and turned the chicken thumbing the whole between the slit. 

Boxman's voice pitched forward and he rocked in his seat, but he continued, and now his gaze seemed to be determined to not look down at the other male on his screen. 

Cocking his head, Ven pushed one of his tips into the unstretched hole, holding back the groan as it accepted him easily and felt like a warm velvet fist around him. 

On the screen however, Boxman had paused after his voice hit a pitch loud enough to cause the mechanical dog that must have been in the room, to bark at him. 

"Lord Boxman, are you alright? Did you stub your toe or..?" Cosma asked with surprise and concern. 

"Uh,- ye-'' his jaw quivered and his brows came up as he rocked forward in his seat, the motion caused the channel around Ven to shift and squeeze his cock, and for the first time his heart skipped a beat. ‘ _ Wait a minute...does that mean…’  _ Ven’s mind flooded with realization.

"S-so sorry" Boxman whimpered and rocked again in his seat, "Pu-Puhlease may I be excused?" He asked his voice thin and it seemed sweat had started on his brow, his eyes ever more determined to not look at the small square Venomous occupied. 

"No, you may not! This is the first time you have answered in a month. I am not letting you out of this easily." Cosma's flames were back as she growled out the command. Boxy rocked back and it took quite a bit for Venomous to not hiss as the channel shifted again. 

"Oh-ookay" Boxman replied and tried to sit still, "wh-what else? I am only a week behind for-" just as the salesman had seemed to adjust to the feeling, Venomous carefully pulled the plush away. He watched their back straighten as he moved it in tiny increments, "The Professors order. " He finished and Ven could see a bead of sweat roll down the side of his neck. He was halfway pulled out and rotated the chicken.

"Well then please enlighten me, why in this entire galaxy did you choose to be late on one of our best customer’s accounts?" Cosma asked, really she was the only one that seemed to care. Venomous was barely even listening to the dragon any longer, his attention was drawn to the white knuckles of the fists clenched on Boxman's desk. 

"I-I did mean to- I mean to say other-" he was stuttering, and his face had turned redder. Venomous had slowly begun to push back into the plush, testing a hypothesis that if angled- "oh Cob," Boxman jerked nearly out of frame as he rocketed off his seat. 

"Cosma, we should let him be, he is clearly," Venomous didn't mean to grunt out the word but the third thrust into the spot had the heat in his lower stomach tightening unexpectedly quickly. "Not feeling well." 

"Oh alright, if you are sure. I thought you would have liked  _ some  _ sort of answer, " she huffed dismissively. "You’re certain you are fine with this?" She asked and huffed out a ring of smoke in annoyance. 

"Oh, very Cosma," he pushed into the spot but made sure to move his other arm, to keep Cosma's attention away from the any movements not hidden but the table, "Let me make plans for dinner with him and I am sure," he pulled the toy back, "We can," thrusting back into the hole and right into the spot, "come to an agreement." At 'come' he pushed himself fully inside of the plush and soundlessly came within the toy. His face felt warm but he knew that he had no other outward sign that his cocks were twitching under the table. 

"Oh, I am sure." Cosma purred and raised a scaled eye ridge, "Perhaps we could have dinner too?" 

Venomous was taken aback and let out a soft chuckle, "No, I think not Cosma. Boxman, I will be coming over next Wednesday, I’ll bring the dessert and you can do the main course." With a charming smile he leaned forward, using the hand still under the table to quickly thrust his still hard cock against the spot and disconnecting the call with his free hand, all while listening to the sound of Boxman crying out and scrambling for his own disconnect button. 

-* 

The days between the meeting and the video call were tedious. And every night he fought the urge to fuck the plush. Now that he knew it affected the other male, he had other plans. Each morning he would pull it from his shirt that he had wrapped about it and give it a slow deep kiss, the best mornings were when the tongue was unresponsive and it slowly began to react. He would do nothing more, leaving the plush between his pillows hidden in the extras he demanded to have. 

The rest of the day he would leave the plush alone, he noticed more emails from the short male, each update sounded like they had been pulled from them by Cosma. Neither mentioned Wednesday, in any of the consonances. 

At night he would tuck Fink in, lock his bedroom door and curl up close to the plush, trying his best to ignore how much he wanted back inside. He would slowly kiss the plush until he fell asleep harder than a rock, but never touching himself. 

Sunday night when he kissed it, there was not only the faint taste of what he hoped to confirm was Boxman’s, there was also the strong flavor of cherries. It reminded him of the cherry turnovers he had seen Boxman scarf down before a meeting a few months ago. 

He groaned and pulled the plush closer trying to swipe away tangible liquid but coming away with just the lingering flavor. He licked his lips and took a slow breath, he should wait. If he kept with it tonight the taste alone would probably make falling asleep impossible. So of course he found himself slowly licking into the mouth enjoying the tang of cherries for as long as it lasted then left the mouth far wetter than the slavia mimicking liquid. 

He did not fuck the plush that night, he only held it tightly his nose pressing into the soft feather fluff. Instead, he tucked another pillow between his thighs; it only took a few hard and untimed thrusts until he was coming in his boxers and against his second favorite pillow. 

Sleep still did not come easy that night, and the plush never left his grip. 

-* 

He stopped by the house after dropping Fink off at her night care, grabbing the plush and more of those cherry turnovers he had bought the day before. Sliding into the driver's seat and buckling the seatbelt brought his attention to his cell; quickly opening his messenger he sent a text. The small vibrate was quick and the reply made him smirk. 

Getting himself further ready to drive he unzipped his pants as he pulled out of his driveway. His cell vibrated again and he clicked open the picture, it was a great looking roast, and a  _ 'not touching till you are here _ '. 

Sure, Boxman had meant the roast but he smirked harder as he turned onto the highway, reaching over and grabbing the plush sitting on the passenger seat. He heard his phone again, but it would be unsafe to look now so he ignored it and sat the plush on his lap. Once in gear he moved his hand from the gearshift and pressed a thumb into the yellow fabric. He moaned softly as he was met with the wide willing tongue, it wrapped around the short digit and mimicked sucking motions. 

Venomous groaned and pressed his thumb deeper, thankful he had unzipped his pants already or the zipper would have already been biting into very eager dicks. Checking the area to see if he was safe to knee it for a bit, he used his hand from the wheel to pull himself free. Checking once more, he smirked and slowly pushed himself into the lower hole. It was tight and dry, but not as painful as it would have been if this were an actual person, hell this would be nearly impossible if it were not some magic in the plush in his lap. Once he had the tips in his hand returned to the wheel and he used the hand probing the mouth to push the plush down.

Venomous’s vision went double and he had to quickly jerk the wheel back as he felt the car vibrate from the rumble strips along the highway. He cleared his throat and blinked a few more times for good measure before using the leverage again to push the plush quickly down the rest of the way. He could feel the channel twitch and the tongue that had been suckling at his thumb had fallen limp when he began to push. Now it flicked at the pad before it curled to mockingly suck at it. 

Venomous grunted and bit his lip, while he wanted only to tease the other male, the feeling of how willing he was…it clenched his stomach. He hadn't moved once he had seated himself deep in the plush and was slowly fucking the mouth with alternating fingers, at one point he had teased with a third finger but stopped himself. 

The entire time the plush magic around his cocks twitched and responded like someone would with two members shoved in their arse. He pulled his hand away from the mouth and searched for his phone while keeping his eyes on the road. His fingers finally found purchase on the expensive rectangle and bringing it up into his peripheral vision he noticed several missed calls and texts. Most knew he never texted while driving, safety first, he was a villain, not a monster. Ignoring the unopened pictures from Boxy, he used the voice control to send him a simple message, ‘ _ Meet me in the garage. _ ’ 

The phone buzzed again and the screen displayed ‘ _ New voice memo from Boxy _ ’. He checked the road around him before pulling off the highway onto the stretch that leads to the Warehouse, Factory and that damn Bodega. He chewed his lip again and when he tasted the blood he clicked the play button. 

"Thank Cob" it was a soft whimper, a low moan followed before it stopped. 

Venomous tried very hard to not press his foot to the floor and probably crash into the random other cars on this road. He huffed out a breath, but it was more of a wheeze, he felt his cocks twitch and he could feel his stomach tighten further. Cob, perhaps he should have jacked it twice this morning. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like a teen again, ready to explode the first time he saw Dr. Venom and Dapper Fox nearly kiss by accident in the bloopers of his old favorite crime movies. He was able to contain himself, swearing he could feel something wiggling the channel near his base, but he tried to not think about what it may be. 

His tires squealed on the pavement and he did his best to not look over his shoulder at the Bodega on the other side of the large lots. His tires squealed once more as the large garage door opened enough for him to drive in. He slammed himself into the VIP parking spot and scanned the small area. 

Boxman stood near the doorway only a few steps from the car, his lab coat pulled tight. Ven did not throw himself from the car just yet, instead he watched the form as he pulled the plush up from his twin cocks. He watched the short male double over, a hand coming down rather hard onto the hood of his car, the thump only forgiven by the cry of surprise from the other male. Venomous was out of the car now and standing before the short male in one swift movement. Before either could speak, he cocked their head up to dove his tongue into their mouth, quite like he had the past seven nights. 

Both hands of the shorter male were on Venomous’s waist but the height made it nearly impossible to curve their bodies together like they wanted to. Venomous grunted and turned them, "Get up"

"But...I could dent it…" For a moment Boxman was worried but the feeling of his coat being removed and the sudden rush of chilly night air on his nude frame brought his attention back to the violet male standing over him. 

"Cob you are fucking naked…" Venomous groaned and his hip bucked forward, tapping a wet tip onto their chest. "I want you.  **On. My. Car.** " He hissed. 

With a small whimper, Boxman turned and lifted himself, scrambling but when the hands on his hips held him seated he looked back and over his shoulder, "Professor I can-" he began to simper.

Venomous did not give him time or acknowledgement when his hand came up to spread his thighs to inspect the  _ real _ area he had been fucking into. It was wet and looked like he had prepared for the meeting. The sem between the waiting hole and Boxman’s cock that appeared to produce a natural lubricant that coated the currently twitching shaft, causing it to shine in the fluorescent lighting in the dimly lit garage.

"Are you-" before Venomous could ask, Boxman's hips jerked up. 

"Yea- just fu-" the words were caught in his throat as the taller male did not wait for further consent. Ven had his twin dicks in hand and pressed them both against the hole, forgetting the condom and the fact that  _ no one _ was really ever ready for both. Pushing forward until both tips were buried inside. The sound of a scraping metal came from beneath the currently pinned male, causing Venomous to stop his forward momentum.

"Box. D-did you scratch my car?" Venomous did not push anymore, instead he curled forward, his height proving to be quite useful as he brought his chin to rest on the naked shoulder. 

"N-no" Boxman's voice was not much more than a breathy grunt. "Get going… I’m gonna.. " he pushed his hips backward again but whimpered when Venomous followed the direction. "Oh Cob, you're huge" he gasped out, another scratch on the hood could be heard.

"Should I take one out," Ven asked but did not move back, instead pushing a little further forward. 

"One?" Boxman whimpered and the scratch happened again, his mouth falling open. 

"Oh… perhaps not." Venomous continued forward until the burn became a bit too much for himself. He pulled back and reached down between them, fingering the slit where the apparent fowl-like genitals were. With a smirk, he reached up and grabbed the plush from the top of the car, pulling Boxy’s hips back and pushing himself just a bit more forward, "Do you get wet from this?" He asked and held the plush in front of Boxman, his lip high in a smirk. 

"I knew the taste of your cum before we ever kissed" the sentence caused Venomous to pause. They turned their head and licked into the beak, hearing the short male grunt before they turned to look at him, and gave him an odd over-the-shoulder neither is too comfortable, kiss. Breaking it Venomous continued as though they had not disliked the answer and planned to remedy it each chance they got. 

"Then this should help?" Ven asked as he leaned up and turned Boxy onto his side, not caring that the shorter male was laying partially on the windshield. He was careful not to press deeper but kept himself seated inside as he inspected the seam at the bottom of the plush. “So this..” he fingered the seam on the plush before pressing it against the tip of the plump male’s shining cock. Boxy’s eyes suddenly shot open, looking down at the doll. 

"The toy…" Boxman looked at it then up to Venomous, nodding. Quickly he pressed their wet cock into the sem, and within Ven could feel the muscles twitch and it did indeed get wetter allowing him to continue to push further inside. Before he realized it, Ven was as deep as he could go and the plush toy was seated fully against Boxy’s stomach.

"How did I get it?" Venomous asked as he moved the plush alone, feeling the muscles around him twitch. He started a slow rhythm with the plush, still feeling like he would come too quickly if he fucked him. The plush was nice, but it had nothing on what was wrapped around his dicks now. 

"I g-gave it" Boxman whimpered, his fowl hand on the hood scratched again as his human hand clenched on his jaw, he gasped and bucked his hips up, "oh ah-Cob… Cob-uh…".

"Gonna cum?" Venomous asked and moved the plush quicker, noticing when tugging the fluff of feathers their body to clench harder. 

"Ngh" was the only response as the channel tightened and his hips bucked again. A few more deep pushes of the plush had him trying to speak again. "Angle it…or fuck me…" Boxy demanded and moved his fowl hand to grab at the purple one holding the doll. 

Venomous smirked and let them take the lead with the plush and after a few pushes they found the angle and Venomous felt them clench around him and cry out loudly.

"Oh, did you find your spot?" Venomous teased, slowly pulling his hips back. Boxman did not answer, only moaned louder. "Yes, you did." He purred and slowly pushed back in, "You wanted me to fuck it.. that's why you gave me it." He grunted as he pulled back, amazed that the natural lube they were producing for their cock was also slicking his way. "You dirty, dirty man…I had no idea you could feel it until I saw you in the meeting with Cosma" he grunted and thrust as he shoved the plush down harder keeping it at the right angle.

"Yes!" Boxman cried out again and moved the plush quicker, "Y-you can't b-blame me…" He whimpered and cracked an eye to look down his stomach and up at the standing male, "You got a good toy and I got-"

"Fucked." He answered and began to thrust in earnest, his hand clenching on the ankle he held against his chest, and he did not let up until the hands on the plush stopped. A loud cry came from the male on the hood and he felt wet ropes of cum suddenly added inside. Groaning, Ven pushed only twice more until his own cum joined.

"Cob Boxy… I would have fucked you.," Venomous huffed as he slowly leaned back and wiped his forehead free from a bit of sweat.

"I.. didn't want the rejection so I never asked," Boxman's voice was low and strained between breaths as he tried to catch it. 

"Hmmm" Venomous nodded and pulled the plush away. " Valid Boxman, I may not have been open to it at first." He ran a soft hand over their stomach smiling at the slightly green and silver stretch marks and then down to the slit that their cock seemed to be retreating into. "But the moment I gave you a chance I would curse that it took so long. " he pulled his cocks free now. He looked at the still huffing other male and smiled leaning down and over him still using his height to advantage. "Thank you for the plush Boxy. But I feel like I will enjoy the real chicken much more." He wrapped his arms down and around the naked form and lifted him to sit him onto the edge of his car and kissed them deeply. He pulled back making a show of licking his lips and looking down at their wet lips. "Yes, you taste far better in person too."

  
  


-fin. 


End file.
